


[podfic] Perferō

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Child Death, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Suicide, Torture, Whump, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Captured by mercenaries, Moffitt reflects on his past and struggles to hold himself together.
Comments: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Perferō

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perferō](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611820) by [generalsleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy). 



> Podficcer's note:  
> Podficced for the VoiceTeam 2020 event.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/vh5m5ovv0co03qvmrh763ml2qmoak3og)

Music: "Midnight Meeting" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:   
> Moffitt speaks Latin. I don't. This might be readily apparent. Sorry for any errors.


End file.
